Not Ready To Make Nice part 2
by Taylor0302
Summary: My take of what could happen in this episode. :  From a Cake fan's POV.


**Hi you all! I can't stop watching Teen Nick because 1) I love that channel. And 2) THE DEGRASSI: "NOT READY TO MAKE NICE" PART 2 PROMO. Part one of this episode was my favorite of all the new episodes so far, and part 2 looks even better. This promo is making my head spin. I'm a Cake shipper, and I wanted to write something for them…so this is my little spin on how I *want* the episode to go. (even though I have a pretty good idea as to how it'll actually go :\ ) Haha, enjoy!**

*** Also, please note that I have not yet SEEN the episode. I've only incorporated what I've seen from the promo's into this to create what I think could happen, and what I WISH would happen. Lol**

**.**

"Clare, why weren't you answering your phone?" Jake asked his ex-girlfriend and step-sister once he tracked her down at her locker.

"I…broke it," she said slowly. "I have to go, Jake."

"Wait," he said. "We need to talk."

"About what?" she asked in exasperation. She'd had it with Jake. She was so hurt, and all she wanted was to get away from him.

Jake fell silent after hearing her tone of voice. Obviously, now wasn't the time to talk about what he wanted to talk about in the text message, but he definitely had other questions for her. "Where are you staying?" he asked her seriously.

"With my dad," she lied. "Didn't my mom tell you?"  
>"I don't believe you," he said flatly.<p>

Clare sucked in a deep breath. "With a friend."

"What friend? Your closest girl friend was Alli, and you guys aren't friends anymore. And I know you're not staying with a guy."

"Her name is Summer, and I'm staying with her and her boyfriend and another girl in this really nice house. She takes in teenagers who have nowhere else to go."

"Are you crazy? Staying with strangers you barely know, Clare? This is so dangerous!" Jake accused.

"As if you care," she shot back. "And I like it there, so leave me alone."

"How can you say I don't care?" he demanded, raising his voice. "I'm the one who was up all night worried _sick_ because you wouldn't answer your damn phone! _I'm_ the one who's been trying to patch things up with you since we broke up! I'm the one who's been making _all_the effort, because I care about you, and _you're_ the one running away from your problems – literally – this time, not me. How can you _possibly_ say that I don't care?"

"Bye, Jake," Clare said as she slammed her locker shut and turned to walk away.

"Did you ever love me at all?" he yelled after her, causing students in the hallway to stop what they were doing and turn to look at him.

Clare whipped her head around, that line was all too familiar. She shot Jake a disgusted look and hurried to her next class, wishing desperately that she was anywhere but at school.

Once the final bell at the end of the day rang, Clare hurried out of Degrassi, walking to her "new" home as quickly as she could.

She burst through the door and into the house. She was about to go up to her room, until she smelled something…unpleasant. Walking through the house slowly, she noticed that the air was thick and smoky.

"Summer?" she called out. "Is anyone home?"

She made her way into the kitchen, and gasped immediately. Summer and her boyfriend were sitting at the kitchen table smoking weed. Behind them, the door to what clare originally thought was a sunroom was opened, and plants of all sorts were potted and sitting in there. It was like a greenhouse, but everything about it screamed "dangerous."

"Oh my God," she murmured.

"Clare, you're home early," Summer said slowly, and Clare detected anger in her voice.

"I-I…" Clare stammered, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry, I'll go."

"No," the man at the table barked. "You've seen too much." He and Summer both stood up and walked toward Clare.

"Clare!" a familiar voice screamed as someone burst through the door. It was Jake.

Jake? What was he doing here?"

"Who the hell are you?" The man that Clare still didn't know the name of barked.

Jake ignored him and reached for Clare's arm. "Clare, I called the police, they're on their way. Let's get out of here!"

"What did you tell them?" The guy demanded, backing Jake up against the wall.  
>"I didn't tell them anything!"<p>

"You're not going anywhere," he spat, throwing Jake into the wall.

Clare let out a yelp and watched in horror as Jake pushed the man away from him and they proceeded to fight, throwing punches and shoving each other. Miscellaneous items on the tables and walls crashed to the ground, shattering to pieces.

Summer ran to the counter and pulled open a drawer, pulling out a knife.

"No!"

Just then, the door burst open again, and relief washed over Clare as she saw the policeman standing in the doorway. "Everybody freeze!"

.

.

Hours later, after Summer and her boyfriend were arrested and Clare and Jake were questioned, they sat outside on a bench in awkward silence, reflecting on everything that had happened.

"Thank you," Clare whispered.

Jake shot her a confused look.

"For…saving me."

"What you did was stupid. And drowning your phone in a fish tank? Who does that?"

"I wasn't thinking," she said. "My mom is going to kill me."

"You're lucky you're alive, you know. This could've been so much worse. They could've been in a cult or something."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"She looks like a witch and sells vampire fiction to lure teens into her home," Jake said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "How could you not have gotten that idea?"

"Because I'm an idiot," Clare ran a hand through her hair. "I'm really sorry, Jake. For everything."

He knew that she meant more than just what had happened that day. "We really need to talk."

"Yeah," she agreed. "But not right now, I don't want to deal with it right now."

He reached over and put his hand overtop of hers, intertwining their fingers, and both were instantly comforted.

"I love you Clare," he said simply.

"I love you, too," she replied without hesitation. At that moment, it was all she really knew for certain.

She loved him, and they would work something out.


End file.
